great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rion Tsuki
' ' Character's name ''' Rion Tsuki '''Clan's Name No Clan Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name LoneNinja Age 10 Birthday August 11th Gender Male Weight 55 lbs. Height 4'3 Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Rion is one of the few born with what is known as the "Inner Eye" which allows Rion to remember almost everything he experiences and saves it inside his mind as if his mind was a computer saving data. This memory capacity is far stronger then a photographic one and can be used in various ways. '''Occupation Ninja Allies. (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. Earth Second Nature Personality and Behavior Rion is often picked on due to his small size and thus acts out aggressively. He hates being called anything that's related to being short in a similar fashion as Choji hates being called fat and he will aggressively yell in a similar fashion as Edward from Full Metal Alchemist. He is usually observant while maintaining his idiocy and immature ways despite his intelligence. One may think he was an idiot and would not even consider his intelligence high caliber until he acts with it. While being immature Rion is naturally observing and memorizing everything he is experiencing. Nindo "Limitations are only placed by failures who gave in." "If everything has a limit then why is the heavens limitless?' "I won't give up and if I should fall, I will rise again like the morning sun!" Scars/Tattoo's ''' N/A '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1. Body Flicker Technique 2. Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish 3. Unsealing Technique Biography ( '''Bio is the way you ended up in the village, explain everything and how you got there and why... )' '''Role play Reference List' (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Must be a council member)